The Things That Cannot be Taken Away
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: A pre-season 6/6x01 one-shot based off a season 6 preview and a 'Donna's view'-picture on Sarah Rafferty's Instagram. Even when everything in their lives has fallen apart and gone to shit, what exists between Harvey and Donna can never be taken away. A Darvey-fic.


_**This is a sort of pre-season 6 fic (or 6x01 fic, depending on how you look at it) based off a sneak preview in which Gabriel Macht talks about Harvey in season 6 (and Donna gives him a little wake up call), and a 'Donna's view' picture from 6x01 Sarah Rafferty posted on her Instagram a few months ago. This fic starts after Donna's wake up call to Harvey, in which [MINOR SPOILER] Donna tells Harvey that he'd be making a huge mistake if he just left the office that night they find out everybody has left (ending of season 5).**_

 _ **For the purpose of this fic, Mitchell is not in the picture (anymore).**_

 _ **I hope you like this one-shot! (Lord knows we need it, because Sarah Rafferty said they won't be addressing the romantic feelings between Harvey and Donna in season 6...) So here's for all the Darvey-shippers!**_

* * *

After a few minutes of contemplating what to do, Harvey makes his way back to his office. She was right. She's always right. He can't leave right now. They need to figure this out… for Mike. He needs to make right what Mike went to prison for. Because it was his fault too. When he enters his office she's standing in front of the window, looking out over the city that never sleeps. He briefly reflects on how beautiful she looks, the dim lights from the city caressing her form and giving her fire red hair an extra glow. She holding a glass of scotch and he sees a second glass filled on his coffee table. They don't speak as he silently starts taking of his coat and rolls up his sleeves. He grabs the glass of the table and sits down in his lounge chair, leaning his head in his other hand, looking to the ground.

For a while they stay like that, lost in their own thoughts, not knowing what to do next. Wasn't it all hopeless anyhow? Everybody had left – there was no firm left to save.

She turns around and what she sees knocks the wind right out of her. Her oldest friend, the man she had always know to stand tall, was reduced to an empty shell, wasting away in a mountain of guilt. She now felt guilty for yelling at him a while ago, but he had needed to hear it. She'd hoped it would have made him snap out of his self-pity, but she now saw that she had actually pulled off the last piece of his façade and what was now in front of her was an emotionally completely raw Harvey Specter. She flashed back to the night he had stood at her door, basically asking her to convince him not to turn himself in. He had worn the same look then too.

She wanted to touch him. Hold him, caress him and tell him everything would be okay. She also knew she shouldn't, because it might cause the wall they had so carefully build over the years to crumble. But seeing the man before her, she could no longer control herself.

She walked towards him and sat down on the coffee table to face him, their knees mere inches apart. When he didn't look up, she took the glass from the hand that was not supporting his own head and held it.

"Harvey…" she said softly, as her thumb drew slow, soothing circles on his palm.

He sighed. It was a sort of relieved sigh. Her touch giving him anchor from sinking further away into the dark woods of guilt that were his mind now. He wondered why they didn't touch more often when it felt so right to be touched by her, but he knew that within that question also lay the answer. To be able to work together they couldn't feel that way. He also knew that if that was the purpose of her rule all those years ago, it had failed miserably. He always felt this way when she was around him. Right now he had to use all of his strength not to close the small gap between them to make that feeling the only one left in the world. He didn't want to feel this guilt anymore, he just wanted to feel her.

"I don't know what to do, Donna" he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Harvey" she said again, in another attempt to make him meet her eyes.

He looked at their hands and turned his own over to thread their finger together – linking their bodies together. And finally, he met her eyes.

Her eyes were red and he saw the first tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. He reached up with his other hand and wiped it away with his thumb. He hated it when he made her cry. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm so glad you're still here with me…" she admitted on a whisper. He made the grip on their linked hand a little tighter.

"I wish I could say the same…" he also admitted. "It should be sitting in that cell right now."

She sniffled and shook her head.

"Harvey we've been over this. It was Mikes fault just as much as it was yours. You should have both waited out the verdict, but Mike made his choice – A choice he had every right to make. He doesn't want you to feel guilty about that."

"Well, too bad, because it's goddamn all I'm feeling right now!" he scoffed.

She felt relieved as she witnessed the fire returning to his eyes.

"Then use that, Harvey! Use it to help Mike, to help Jessica and Louis – help all of us to get out of this!" she threw at him.

He let go of her hand and stood up. He walked towards his desk and pulls his hand through his hair, causing his perfectly styled hair to be ruffled into every direction.

"To help me…" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped walking but neither looked at the other. Without her noticing he had walked towards his record player, a familiar sound filled his office. It was one of his dads records. Suddenly he stood beside her and extended his hand towards her.

"Dance with me?" he asked her in a tone she had never heard before in 13 years. It was soft and tender. Not a demand formulated as a question, as it so often was with him. She looked up and seeing his face matching his tone, she took his hand and stood up.

He pulled her towards the middle of the room and placed his other hand on her waist as she hooked hers behind his neck. They didn't leave much room between their bodies. They were close – "too close" her head supplied, but she didn't care. This was the only place she wanted to be. Held by his strong arms as they swayed to the soft saxophone tunes.

As they sway through his office, Donna senses Harvey has something to say. She is Donna, after all.

"Talk to me, Harvey" she encourages him.

Harvey pulled back just enough to look Donna in the eyes. She recognized the look from the night he told her it was different with her. Her heart rate picked up.

"I just- I don't know how I would have survived in there without you for 2 years…" he says.

"Oh Harvey" was all she could manage to say, not sure of how else to answer.

She saw his eyes flick down to her lips, and somewhere far in the back of her mind alarm bells started to go off, telling her to step back and leave. But she was nailed to the ground. This was it. She knew it. He wouldn't run away this time.

He moved closer again and she felt his hot breath in her ear, causing a shiver to run op her spine. Gently, he moved her hair off her bare shoulder and then, finally, his lips were on her skin – dropping soft kisses from her shoulder towards her neck.

"Harvey" she warned on a gasp, but at the same time contradicted her warning by clutching his dress shirt in her fist to keep him close to her. To make sure he would not stop doing all the things he was doing to her neck that made her feel like she was on fire on the inside.

Harvey moved further and further up her neck, dropping a trail of sensual kisses towards her ear and jaw, as Donna pushed her hands into is hair. It was unhurried, the moment they now knew had been inevitable, savored. Then finally he reached her lips. She didn't waste a second opening up for hym, and let his tongue explore her mouth.

The urgency between them picked up and they started feverishly roaming each other bodies. He walked her backwards until her back hit the shelves holding his treasured record collection, so they were a little more secluded and out off direct sight from the hallway.

She pulled his shirt from his pants to let her hands wander his bare chest. The memory she had held onto from The Other Time turning out to be nothing like feeling the real thing again. He had pulled the zipper on the back of her dress down and had dipped his hands down to cup her bare ass beneath it.

The Donna suddenly became more aware of her surroundings and pulled back from his lips to breathily say;

"Harvey, we're still in your office."

"Uhuh" he mumbled but continued his sensual assault on her body.

"Jessica and Louis are still here, Harvey"

"Who. Cares." He says between sucking her neck. She moans, hopefully not too loud.

"Louis is going to have another heart attack if he sees us" she says while pushing her hands back into his hair, keeping his head close to her body.

That made him laugh and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. His laugh was infectious and he could not help but laugh with him. Suddenly, all the nerves and the rollercoaster of other emotions from that day came out. There they stood: half-naked in an office surrounded by glass. Their lives had gone to shit, one of their closest friend – a family member, really – had just gone to prison, they had just shared the most passionate kiss either of them had experienced in 13 years, and now they were just having a laughing fit together.

When they stop laughing both of them take a moment to take in their current state. She had lost her heals somewhere in his office, her dress is unzipped and one strap is hanging half off her shoulder. His shirt is pulled from his pants and half unbuttoned, his tie is has also been lost somewhere on the floor, his hair is ruffled in every direction and there are smooches of her lipstick over his face.

When her stomach growled, they laughed again. This time it was her who let her forehead drop to his chest.

"Come on, let's see if that shitty Thai place you love is still open. And if not, I will bang on their door until they let us in." He said.

She sighs.

"Harvey, the firm- " she starts.

"- will still be here in the morning." He finishes. "Come on, Donna. We won't be able solve what to do with the firm tonight anyway."

She nods. He gives her on last kiss on her lips before he pulls away to find her shoes.

She watches him from across the room as he collects their lost clothing and buttons his shirt back up and makes himself look presentable enough to go outside. Watching him, it hits her with full force how in love she is with this man. There never really was anyone else for her.

"Harvey" she says. He looks up.

"I don't want to go to the Thai place."

"Okay, then we'll go somewhere else" he says frowning.

"No" she says as she seductively walks closer to him. "I want to order in from your place."

She wraps her arms around his neck again his hands naturally fall to her waist.

"Donna… Are you sure?" he asks her insecurely while he studies her face for the truth.

"Harvey, I'm not of almost everything anymore, but this... This I _am_ sure of." She assures him and seals it by kissing him softly.

"Then who am I to deny the lady's wish" he says playfully.

She slides her hands down to his pecks and then steps back. He hands her heals to her. They finish getting dressed , while checking every once in a while if Jessica or Louis are approaching. When Donna comes to zipping her dress back up, Harvey has a better idea. He is standing behind her before she has a chance to zip it up.

"Here, let me help you with that" he says as he replaces her hand on the zipper.

"Okay, but no funny business, mister. Otherwise we'll never leave this office."

He slowly starts zipping the dress shut, his other hand guiding the zipper by slowly tracing her spine, feeling goose bumps form beneath his fingers. He pushes his luck a little further by kissing her neck again. When the zipper is up, he grabs her hips and presses himself fully against her back. She can feel his arousal pressed into her ass.

"Harvey" she breathes, warning him.

"What? I can't help that I'm in love with you." He says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

She stills and turns around.

"What?" she asks him in amazement, not quite trusting her own ears and brain if she really heard him say what she thought she heard.

Suddenly he becomes shy again.

"I'm in love with you, Donna" he repeats.

He sees her looking at him like he has just grown a second head.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to know everything!" he says.

"It's not my fault that you're as hard to read as a goddamn stone brick when it comes to this subject, Harvey!" she counters.

He smirks.

"Let my write this down" he says as he acts like his writing something on an imaginary pad of paper. " _'Try to be less brick-ish, so that Donna can keep up'_ "

Donna swats him on the chest.

"Shut up." She says. He smiles smugly.

"Just take me home, Specter."

* * *

Across the office, Jessica and Louis watch the two entering the elevator together.

"What the hell! Where are those two going? We have a firm to save here! Are you just going to let them leave?" Louis rants at Jessica.

Jessica crosses her legs and grabs another file.

"Damn right I am. It's about goddamn time."

Louis becomes more and more worked up.

"Time for what? What the hell are you talking about, Jessica."

Jessica pushes a glass of scotch on the coffee table towards Louis.

"Calm down, Louis. They've gone through enough. Just let them be for tonight."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this fic! Please leave reviews to tell me what you think, because I love hearing from you!**_


End file.
